Meeting Stuingtion's Engines
This is where ur heroes meet the rest of Stuingtion's engines in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis The Lost Empire. Thomas: Hey Twilight. Where's Victor? Is he here on the ship? Twilight: I'm not sure. they hear Victor's whistle Victor: Hello, my friends. Did I miss anything? Shining Armor: No you haven't, say what were you doing? Victor: I went to go get a friend. hooded figure steps out of his cab figure then pulls the hood back and reveals to be Zecora Thomas: It's Zecora the zebra! Zecora: Hello my friends, big and small. It's nice to see you all. Spike: What is Zecora doing here, Victor? Victor: Zecora has had intrest in Atlantis for all it's healing brews, so I thought we should bring her. And you'll never guess who I saw when I came in. whistles sound and up pulls Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay along with a fourth engine Steamy: Hey partners! Thomas: Steamy! Puffy! Shai-Shay! You're here! Shai-Shay: Yeah, we overheard you were going to find Atlantis. So we decided to come along. Applejack: But who's that fourth engine? Puffy: Oh right. Guys, meet Evan. Evan: Hey y'all. Thomas: Hello, Steamy and the others have tolds us about you before. Rainbow: So how come you weren't there the times when these 3 were? Evan: Ah'm sorry bout that. Ah' wasn't feelin' all too well, if ya know what ah' mean. Shai-Shay: He was feeling sick back then. Cadance: Oh my. Evan: Well, ah'm here now ain't ah? Steamy: Also we've brought someone else with us. Edward: Who? ???: Me. view of Rattlesnake Jake Rarity: shrieks IT'S RATTLESNAKE JAKE!! Pinkie: and jumps into a barrel Shining Armor: What is he doing here?! Puffy: Jake's not an outlaw anymore. Apple Bloom: Really?! Shai-Shay: Yeah, he's now an inlaw. Fluttershy: An Inlaw? How is that so? Rattlesnake Jake: Well, after Ah' took away that Changlin' Queen. Ah' started thinkin' bout how the Shay prevented me from bein' killed and no one's ever done anythang' like that ta me before. it made me realize that the Shay saw some good in me. So, ah' ask them to teach me ta be good and they did so. Shai-Shay: Yeah, it took some time but he's now good and our offical bodyguard. Rattlesnake Jake: Anyway, 'ah wanna apologize fer' what ah did when ah' first meet ya'. It was really wrong of me ta' do it and, ah'm sorry. Thomas You are forgiven Jake. Fluttershy: Yes. Applejack: Rarity Rarity: Okay, I forgive you too, but I'm still a tad scared of you though. Evan: Also, ther' are some more engines that came with us. Rheneas: More engines? Steamy: Eeyup. whistle then sounds, followed by another whistle Emily: Who was that? T.C.: That would be me, my emerald friend. green steam trolley pulls up an a purple Tramway diesel Toby: Another Tramway diesel? T.C.: That's right, and you're a steam tram. Applejack: Yeah, while yer' a... figure out what T.C. is What are ya? T.C.: I'm a steam trolley. Edward: A steam trolley? Hugs: That's right. And i'm a tramway diesel. T.C.: By the way. I'm Tucker Cyper, T.C. for short. Hugs: And I'm Hugs. Twilight: Nice to meet you two. they hear a diesel horn, and two more engines whistles big, black steam locomotive, a smaller red Steam locomotive and an SD40-2 diesel locomotive pull up Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Who are you? Socky: I'm Socky. Skunky: I'm Skunky. Rarity: Skunky? Skunky: I'm called that because I have some skunk like qualities. shows the group his tender which has a skunk's tail I even have a tail. Twilight: Whoa! Rainbow: Oh please, that thing is fake. Skunky: Nope, just feel it. Rainbow: it Whoa! It is real! Fluttershy: Skunky's tail Ooh! It's s soft! nuzzling it Skunky: Glad ya like it. Rarity: the bg diesel locomotive So, what's your name? 1206: I don't have a name, just a number: 1206. Rarity: Nice to meet you. Twilight: the railway ID logo on the side of 1206 You're from Diesel City? gasp You're not with that diesel Dash-9 are you?! 1206: What? No, I'm not. I just live in the same city as him. Twilight: Oh, that's good. 1206: Right. 2 other whistles sound and an Orange Furness K2 and a Purple stiring single pull up and Rainbow instantly reconizes the stiring single Rainbow: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! It's...it's.. IT'S THE PURPLE COMET!! THE FAMOUS RACETRAIN!! J.J.: Yeah, that's me. Scootaloo: The Purple Comet?! J.J.: Yes. Gordon: The Purple Comet? J.J.: Yeah, I'm a very famous racetrain. Rainbow And you're Rainbow Dash, the fastest flier in Equestria. And one of the only equines able to perform a Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow: Yeah that's me! The one and only Rainbow Dash, Purple Comet! J.J.: Uh, "The Purple Comet" Is just my racing name. My real name is J.J. Rainbow: Nice to meet you. Henry: Who's the orange engine? J.J.: Oh that's just Buzz. Applejack: Well, howdy do, Buzz. Buzz: but doesn't say anything Applejack: What's wrong? Can'tcha talk? Buzz: doesn't say anything Cadance: What's wrong with him? J.J.: Oh, you'll have to excuse him. He's a bit shy. He doesn't really speak that much. James: Oh, he's the quiet type. J.J.: Yeah, in some cases, he'll speak. But mostly he stays quiet. Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts